Spinosaurus
|-|Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= Badge Unlockable |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} ALL SPINOSAURUS SKINS ARE WEAKER THAN THE STOCK VERSION! The Spinosaurus is green with a large sail and yellow underside. Info One of the biggest carnivorous dinosaurs of all time, Spinosaurus aegyptiacus is a top pick for people that just want to be a large carnivore. You must, however, survive 10 days as any kind of herbivore before you can have this creature. DNA achieved at elder: 620 Gameplay and Strategy The Spinosaurus is a large carnivorous dinosaur.It relies mostly on tanking opponents in order to win battles, having more health than even a Albino Terror.It is unlocked by surviving 10 Days as a herbivore. Recent updates have made it much bulkier, making it an even better tank, and even more formidable to other dinosaurs. It also swims deliberately faster than most other dinosaurs, a trait it shares with the Baryonyx.Because of this the Spinosaur feels safest right between land and sea, where it can escape apexes from both elements. The Spinosaurus is the biggest of all the amphibian dinos, but you should still use strategy and know what to hunt! * The high speed in water and amphibious nature means that every time food is scarce, you can search for fish schools in the sea. * Spinosaurus has relatively low damage when compare to other large carnivores, so try to ambush and grab prey in order to get most out of your bleed and good attack speed. * As said before, Spinosaurus stacks a loot of bleed. This means you kill small creatures faster and big creatures slower. * The low damage compared to how much your bleed stacks means that Terrors and Crocodiles have a huge damage reduction from you,so NEVER grab Machimosaurus even at elder. * Spino is a great NPC killer because of its bleed and attack speed. Consider hunting them instead of other players if you're unsure of fighting * [[Tyrannosaurus|'Rexes']]' and gigas will typically barely manage to kill you in a full-bodied 1v1 and then die from bleed,so try to ambush them from water or use your range against rex.' * Only go for trikes while they are small or barely adult. You aren't made to fight the elders How to easily kill an elder spinosaurus. ' # '''Eotriceraptops ('Eotriceraptops or eotrike), can easily range a spinosaurus, But yikes try not to get attacked first # All triceraptops skins ( They can kill spinosaurus easily) # 'Alien Irritator '( one or a whole pack can kill The 'Spinosaurus ' as a Nibber) # 'Both hybrids '( They can easily grab '''Spinosaurus and kill them) ''' Juvenile The baby and juvenile Spinos play out a lot like Ichthyovenator. It's recommended to stay in the ocean during these stages, as you are pretty weak during the time. Roar '''The spino's roar is a fast series of smooth vibrating vocal bellows with a slightly lower vocal undertone .' As of the Recent buff and Remake, Spinosaurus doesnt deal 2 bleed anymore. |-|Classic Spinosaurus V2= 262x262px|moistness = none}} Classic Spinosaurus V2 is a quadrupedal, dark green theropod with a lime green dorsal fin and a yellow underbelly. It is based on El Ibrahim's 2014 reconstruction of the Spinosaurus, which introduced the world to a four-legged apex. But that seems improbable, and right now it is bipedal again, albeit with shorter legs and longer build. The Spinosaurus was the fourth dinosaur to be remade thrice, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex the second being Albino Terror, and the third being Carcharodontosaurus. |-|Classic Spinosaurus= 262x262px}} The Classic Spinosaurus is the old Spinosaurus model.Some players still use it due to them wanting a retro bipedal Spinosaurus.It mostly light purple, with its sail being a darker shade. this along with all the other old versions of spinosaurus induces 2 bleed which makes up for its bad attack of only 168. |-|Kaiju Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=50 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Kaiju Spinosaurus is charcoal black, with white spikes on the back. It is based off of Godzilla, from the Heisei era, and is one of the few skins that cost robux. Kaiju Spinosaurus "Ghost Tokens"When trading was first released, a few hackers found a way to glitch their Kaiju Spinosaurus into a token, creating the "Kaiju Spinosaurus Ghost Tokens", as they're officially called. The Developers of DS recommend you do not trade for them, as they rewards the hackers that were able to get them. |-|Movie Spinosaurus = The Movie Spinosaurus is a very light grey color, with a greyish round spike on its back with light red on the edges. It also has yellow eyes. It is based off the Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus, and is part of the movie skin series.This Spinosaurus is currently the second biggest carnivore in game,matching a Albino Terror in size and only outsized by the megavore.But weak as it is,the intimidation factor and bleed are important.It got its own roar in a recent update,which is in fact,the roar from JP |||. Roar The movie spino roar is long, low-pitched resonating vocal roar |-|Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2080 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus is, like most older Spino models, bipedal. It is based off a mummy. Its body is green and tan with plants and vines hanging off of the model. |-|Fossil Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2080 (not avaivable) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Fossil Spinosaurus is a Halloween event skin which was released during the Halloween 2015 event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the 'main map' It was then released again in 2016, along with the other fossils and 4 new ones. |-|Grizzly Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Grizzly Spinosaurus is one of the few skins in the game that are played more than their original versions.It is bigger than the normal Spinosaurus, and walks on all fours. It is based off a grizzly bear. |-|Peak Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Only availabe on the 2016 winter event,find the large white gift on the winter map. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Peak Spinosaurus is a white spinosaurus with rectangular icy blue eyes with slit pupils. It has brown legs with icy blue claws, with the hindlegs having longer claws. At the end of its tail is what appears to be a block of ice while the sails on its back are instead supposed to resemble snowy mountains, with icy blue tips and a dark brown base. |-|Mayhem Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=1500 (Random from an egg at the Trading Map) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Mayhem Spinosaurus is a mechanical skeleton-like Spinosaurus with a bone-like sail and claws. It has a color-changing sail, eyes, mouth and spine, you can change the color by roaring, by pressing "R". It is one of the rarest mayhems, with only the mayhem Gojirasaurus being rarer. Strangely, it is bipedal. It can be hatched from a mayhem egg using 1500 DNA. |-|Spinosaurus Plush= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=500 (Random from an egg at the Trading Map) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Spinosaurus Plush is a plushie resembling the default Spinosaurus skin. It was released at the same time as the other plushies. Instead of bleeding normal blood, it "bleeds" plushie stuffing. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Colour Changing Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins